Raindrops
by Jukori
Summary: Seit Wochen ziehen apokalyptische Unwetter übers Land. Bookman kehrt von einer Mission nicht zurück. Für Lavi bricht eine Welt zusammen, doch nicht nur für ihn. Kanda Yuu konnte nichts tun, außer zusehen, wie er all das verlor, was ihm wichtig war.


Plitsch platsch...

Es regnet. Die Welt geht unter. Zumindest meine.

Plitsch platsch...

Wage zeichneten sich die Umrisse des jungen Mannes im dunklen Zimmer ab. Nur eine kleine, schon fast heruntergebrannte Wachskerze kämpfte noch gegen die Schatten.

Der Exorzist saß gedankenverloren auf seinem Bett und blickte, durch ein von Eichenholz umrahmtes Fenster. Sein langes schwarzes Haar war vom Regen durchnässt. Als er den Knoten darin löste, legte es sich sacht auf seine Schultern. Er sah aus wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Die dunklen Strähnen, die ihm ins fein geschnittene Gesicht fielen, verstärkten den Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Seine langen Wimpern und die sanften Lippen ließen ihn zerbrechlich wirken. Nur die dunklen Ränder unter den eisblauen Augen trübten den Anschein der Vollkommenheit.

Der junge Mann drückte die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas der Fensterscheibe und senkte die Lider. Er hasste den Regen. Zugegeben es gab viele Dinge die Kanda Yuu nicht mochte, doch das Wetter zehrte in letzter Zeit besonders stark an seinen Nerven. Die dunklen Wolken, die seine Gedanken umhüllten, wurden mit jedem Regentropfen düsterer und bedrohlicher. Der Sturm Namens Kanda, war bereit jeden Moment hereinzubrechen. Nur ein falsches Wort, eine Geste, ein falscher Blick und er würde alles in seinem Umkreis in Schutt und Asche legen.

Der Regen stimmte ihn depressiv, er machte _ihn _krank und es tat weh dabei zuzusehen.

Kanda seufzte und öffnete langsam die Augen. Mittlerweile konnte man draußen nichts mehr erkennen.

Nach einem letzten auflodern der Flamme, verlor die kleine Kerze schließlich den Kampf und die Dunkelheit kehrte zurück.

Plitsch platsch...

Kanda erwachte aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Das monotone Trommeln des Regens hatte ihn geweckt. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Der Versuch noch einmal einzuschlafen war vergebens. Sein Kopf dröhnte und jeder verfluchte Regentropfen schien ihn zu verspotten. Es half nichts der Dunkelhaarige zog seine Bettdecke beiseite und stand auf...

Plitsch platsch...

Warmes Wasser rann über Kandas anmutiges Gesicht, lief seinen Hals entlang, verweilte einige Sekunden auf seinem Schlüsselbein, nur um einen Moment später seinen muskulösen Oberkörper zu liebkosen, immer tiefer hinunter, bis es schließlich auf kalte Fließen traf. Er genoss das angenehme prickeln, das den restlichen Schlafes aus seinen Gliedern vertrieb. Und er mochte den Geruch der Seife auf seiner Haut, sowie die wärme die ihn umgab. Seine verkrampften Muskeln lockerten sich und er entspannte für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann drehte er langsam den Duschhahn zu.

Plitsch platsch...

Im Speisesaal angekommen ließ er seinen Blick durch die Reihen von Tischen und Bänken wandern. Es war ruhig, zu ruhig und die Stille fühlte sich falsch an.

Er entdeckte eine junge Exorzistin, die langsam auf ihn zukam. „Ohayou Kanda-Kun..."

Ihr lächeln war freundlich, doch es verblasste so schnell, wie es gekommen war und Sorge trat an dessen stelle.

Kanda grummelte nur zur Begrüßung.

„Setz dich doch zu uns.", Lenalee deutete auf einen Tisch, an dem es sich bereits ein weißhaariger Teenager, ein Möchtegern-Vampir und eine Frau mit tief eingesunkenen Augen gemütlich gemach hatten. Bevor er überhaut ein, Nein-Auf-Gar-Keinen-Fall herausbringen konnte, zog sie ihn schon mit sich.

Herablassend betrachtete er den riesigen Berg aus benutztem Geschirr, der sich um Allen und co. auftürmte. Er hatte keine Lust zu reden und ließ sich mit seinem Frühstück etwas abseits von der kleinen Gruppe nieder. Kanda war noch nie der soziale Typ gewesen.

Nach einer weile spürte er Lenalees Blick in seinem Nacken und sah auf.

„Uhm Kanda...", er wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

„Könntest du nicht doch mit _ihm _sprechen?"

Ein imaginärer Blitz durchfuhr Kanda. Der Sturm begann.

„Nein verdammt noch mal!", seine Hand knallte mit voller wucht auf den Tisch.

Sie ließ nicht locker. „Kanda bitte! Wir haben alles versucht, nur du...".

Wut stieg in ihm auf, ja fast schon Hass. Er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen.

„Wer bin ich, seine verdammte Mutter? Es geht mich einen Scheiß an! Meinetwegen kann _ER _da draußen verrecken!"

Seine Stimme hallte durch den gesamten Saal. Nichts rührte sich, außer sein Herz, welches wild gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte.

Tränen glänzten auf Lenalees Wangen.

Das wollte er nicht.

„Lenalee-Chan", fing Allen auch schon an. Tröstend schloss er sie in seine Arme und warf Kanda einen verärgerten Blick zu. Dieser drehte sich um und verließ die Gruppe, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Er hatte es satt, er hatte sie satt, sie alle, und _ihn _, _ihn _hatte er auch satt, _UND _den verdammten Regen!

Plitsch platsch...

Nach dem Kanda den Gang zu seinem Zimmer hinauf stürmte und die Tür so geräuschvoll schloss, dass sie beinah aus den Angeln fiel, schmiss er sich auf sein Bett.

Er tobte.

Es machte ihn rasend.

Er war _SO _außer sich, _SO _zornig, _SO WÜTEND_! _SO _...

Er ballte die Hand zur Faust, spürte wie seine Fingernägel sich immer tiefer ins Fleisch bohrten...

…so machtlos…

Kanda Yuu konnte nichts tun, außer zusehen, wie er all das verlor, was ihm wichtig war.

Blut tropfte von seinen Fingerspitzen auf weiße Laken und zog rote Bahnen mit sich.

Plitsch platsch...

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Augen wie von selbst nach der dunklen Silhouette im Regen Ausschau hielten.

Stille. Bis auf das Geräusch des Regens natürlich.

Plitsch platsch...

»Was dachte sich dieser _IDIOT _eigentlich dabei? Und warum zum Teufel schlug _ihn _niemand zusammen? Verdammt!«

Natürlich wusste er warum. Kanda hatte _ihn _gesehen, er war dabei gewesen, hatte den leeren Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen, und geschwiegen. Es war hoffnungslos... ganz gleich was er sagen würde...

Schwarze Wolken zogen sich erneut in seinem Inneren zusammen, und verdeckten die Sicht auf den Horizont. Ein kräftiger Windstoß wühlte die Bilder in seinem Kopf wieder auf. Er fühlte sich so, als säße er im Auge eines Wirbelsturms. Gefangen und umgeben von Dunkelheit, in der nur ab und zu die Bruchstücke seines eigenen ich's, wie ein schwacher Blitz aufzuckten, nur um ihn daran zu erinnern wie hilflos er war.

_Plitsch platsch..  
_

_Als die beiden in den Regen hinaustraten, peitschte ihnen der Wind ins Gesicht.  
_

_„Lavi, es ist nicht leicht einen Menschen, der einem nahe steht zu verlieren, dass ist es nie.", Krory hielt einen Moment inne. „ Aber weißt du, Menschen die wir wirklich lieben verlassen uns nie, sie bleiben in unseren Herzen und sind immer bei uns." Leise murmelte er Eliades Namen „... Sie geben uns Kraft und sie wollen, dass wir für sie weiter leben! Da bin ich ganz sicher! BITTE" Er fasste ihn an den Schultern, ließ ihn jedoch sofort wieder los, als er in sein lebloses Gesicht blickte. „ Lavi...es ist kalt..."  
_

_„Hey... Lavi-Kun...Wie geht's dir?", kam es mitfühlend von Miranda. „Herzliches Beileid..." Stille. „ Weißt du mir ging es damals ähnlich, ich wusste nicht weiter,...konnte weder vor noch zurück. Ich fühlte mich gefangen ... da war kein Platz für mich in der Welt, zumindest dachte ich das...was mir damals geholfen hat, dass wart ihr, DU, Allen, Lenalee, ihr alle. " Sie lächelte schüchtern. „ Und nun möchte ich das gleiche für dich tun, ich bin für dich da, WIR sind für dich da! Hörst du mich, deine Freunde können dir helfen, wir lassen dich jetzt nicht allein! BITTE Lavi, komm mit uns! Bitte..."Ihre letzten Worte wurden von Tränen erstickt. Er reagierte nicht.  
_

_Kanda sah den beiden stumm nach, als sie gingen.  
_

_Plitsch platsch...  
_

_Regen durchtränkte schon nach wenigen Minuten ihre Uniform.  
_

_„Lavi es tut mir so leid, ich...ich", Tränen überströmten ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß, wie schwer das für dich sein muss", schniefte Lenalee. Sie hielt seine kalte Hand und stand stumm am seiner Seite. „BITTE Lavi, komm mit rein! Du holst dir den tot, wenn du hier draußen bleibst. Er…er hätte das nicht gewollt...Wir machen uns alle schreckliche Sorgen um dich!" brachte sie nach einer Weile hervor, doch er rührte sich nicht, sah sie nicht, hörte sie nicht.  
_

_Kanda brachte sie wieder zurück ins Trockene.  
_

_Plitsch platsch…  
_

_Der Regen fühlte sich auf seiner Haut wie Nadelstiche an. Kalt und unbarmherzig.  
_

_„Lavi!", schrie Allen ihn an. „ Das geht jetzt schon seit Tagen so, reiß dich zusammen! Was soll das? Willst du dich etwa umbringen?" Er klang so wütend. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Sind wir dir egal? Bist du denn wirklich so ein Egoist? Alle machen sich sorgen! Lenalee weint... und wir vermissen dich. Verdammt! Ich will nicht noch einen Freund verlieren. Bitte Lavi! Es ist für niemanden leicht, aber er ist TOT sieh es ein! Auf was wartest du? ER wird nicht zurückkommen! BITTE!" Allen war absolut am Ende. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter und nur die pure Verzweiflung presste die folgenden Worte aus seinen Lippen holte tief Luft.  
_

_„Du bist jetzt Bookman, stell dich deiner Verantwortung."  
_

_Und damit verschwand er. Kanda sah die Tränen auf Allens Gesicht, bevor dieser sich abwand. Oder war es nur der Regen?  
_

_Plitsch platsch..._

Plitsch platsch…

Es wurde alles gesagt.

Und Kanda konnte nicht helfen, oder es besser machen, konnte den Schmerz nicht von ihm nehmen.

Es war jetzt knapp eine Woche her, seit ein Finder die Nachricht überbrachte, dass Bookman von seiner Mission nicht wiedergekommen sei. Kanda erinnerte sich noch genau an diese Nacht, denn ab da an begann der Regen. Er wusste noch, wie er einen lachenden und scherzenden Lavi zu Komuis Büro begleitete. „Geh schon mal vor und wärm das Bettchen an Yuu-Chan~, ich komm dann gleich nach." hatte Lavi geträllert, wobei seine Augen schelmisch funkelten. „Baka Usagi", erwiderte Kanda nur darauf. Und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Lavi kam in dieser Nacht nicht. Und in keiner weiteren.

Lenalee hatte Kanda berichtet, was vorgefallen war. Als er Lavi das nächste Mal sah, stand er vor dem Eingangsportal im Regen. Ohne Lächeln, dafür aber blass und kalt. Der Magen des Schwarzhaarigen krampfte sich bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran zusammen.

Die Situation erschien ihm paradox, während Kanda innerlich in Flammen stand, drohte Lavi draußen zu verlöschen.

Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte, wusste auch nicht, was er überhaupt tun _konnte _, aber er wusste, das er etwas tun _musste _.

Plitsch platsch...

Kanda stand vor den Eingangsportal. Nur noch der verhasste Regen trennten ihn von Lavi. Er drückte die beiden Türflügel auf. Bereit für einen Kampf den er nicht gewinnen konnte.

Das nächste, was er spürte, waren sanfte Regentropfen, die sacht auf ihn hinunterprasselten. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er genoss, dass kribbelnauf seiner Haut. Der Wind spielte mit seinem Haar und die Anspannung glitt von ihm. Kanda ließ den Atem entweichen, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte und ging auf Lavi zu.

Er dachte dabei an die Tausenden Male in denen er das Gespräch in seinem Kopf schon durchgegangen war. Das Gespräch für das es keine Worte gab. Natürlich hätte er lügen können. Vielleicht wäre es sogar seine Pflicht gewesen. Doch er konnte es nicht. Er war nicht in Lavis Situation, wusste nicht wie er sich fühlte, konnte die Qualen in ihm nicht lindern, konnte nicht sagen, was Bookman gewollt hätte, wenn er jetzt hier wäre. Er konnte den Schmerz in Lavi nur erahnen.

Kanda hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die meisten Menschen gleich auf den Tod reagierten: Schock, Angst, Verdrängung, Wut, Verzweifelung, Resignation.

Lavi war nicht wie die meisten Menschen. Etwas in ihm war zerbrochen und Kanda war sich nicht sicher, ob er die einzelnen Scherben wieder zusammenfügen konnte, denn Zeit würde die Wunde in Lavis Herzen nicht heilen. Zeit ließ Menschen vergessen. Lavi würde nie vergessen, _konnte _nie vergessen.

Als er ihn sah erschrak Kanda. Er hatte gehofft, dass ihm schon _irgendwas _einfallen würde. Doch da war nichts, sein Kopf war leer, genau wie Lavis Blick. Sein mattes kupfernes Haar fiel ihm wirr in die geröteten Augen.

Abermals konnte Kanda nicht erkennen ob Tränen oder Regentropfen die viel zu schmalen Wangen entlangliefen. Seine Haut war leichenblass, seine Lippen blau und sein Körper war kalt. Seine Augen tot. Lavis Hände zitterten nicht einmal mehr. Sie hatten den Kampf bereits aufgegeben.

Es war alles Falsch, einfach alles! Lavi sollte nicht kalt sein, Lavi war warm, warm und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als würde die Sonne aufgehen! So sollte es sein. Aber das hier war falsch, so falsch…

Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie zerbrechlich seine Welt geworden war.

Der Regen hielt weiter an, doch der Sturm war vorübergezogen.

Kanda schlang die Arme um Lavi. Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Wenigstens so lange nicht, bis die Sonne für ihn wider schien. Er zog Lavi näher an sich, um ihn zu wärmen. Sacht drückte er seine Lippen gegen Lavis Stirn. Er würde hier so lange mit ihm stehen, bis der Regen verschwand.

Wortlos.

Plitsch platsch...

„Yuu-Chan" Lavis raue Stimme durchbrach die Stille, wie der erste Sonnenstrahl, der die Wolkendecke nach einem Unwetter aufriss.

„Es tut so weh."

Plitsch platsch...

* * *

**AN:**

hahahaahha ich kringel mich gerade vor lachen! die FF ist von 2009 und ich dacht ich lad sie einfach mal hoch, sonst bekommt man noch den eindruck das ich nur sachen auf englisch schreibe ;)


End file.
